


What the Others Say

by chibistarlyte



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou is less than pleased when a newspaper article questions his and Seto's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Others Say

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom in a good decade or so, but I've been rewatching the series recently and having feels about my OTP again.
> 
> The inspiration came from a prompt from witterprompts on tumblr, which was: "I don't care what they say about me. I never did, and I'm not going to start now."
> 
> Not beta'd. Please let me know of any errors, especially typos. This was typed up on my tablet and my little bluetooth keyboard is sometimes unreliable.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jounouchi’s heart sank to his stomach, his stomach to his feet.

Brown eyes read over every word, every letter printed on the flimsy newsprint. Above the article headline was a huge color photo of Seto Kaiba looking as intimidating as ever, his piercing blue eyes radiant even in the grainy quality of the picture. The headline itself read: “KaibaCorp CEO Topping More than Just the Business World?”

The front-page article then went on speculating about his and Kaiba’s “secret gay love affair.” Jou’s fists tightened, crumpling the edges of the newspaper. How dare these journalists talk about him, about  _ his  _ significant other, that way? How dare they devalue their committed relationship into something to be ashamed of? This was  _ not  _ an affair.

Jou continued to read the article despite how angry it was making him. It went on with its speculation and wild mass guessing, even having the audacity to call their relationship a “possible publicity stunt.” Another paragraph questioned Kaiba’s morals and raised inquiries about how this could affect the success of his company--a gaming company whose primary focus was a younger audience. What would the children think?

Jounouchi couldn’t stomach any more of the awful article. Crunching the newspaper into a ball, he chucked it towards the door with a cry of rage. He wanted to punch something, but settled for angrily pacing around Seto’s home office.

Who did these people think they were, anyway? Why couldn’t people keep their noses out of things that weren’t any of their goddamn business? He had no doubt that rumors about him and Seto would spread even more rapidly than before. Jou didn’t care much what people said about him; he’d been trash-talked most of his life, even after establishing himself as one of the world’s top duelists.

But he couldn’t stand it when people badmouthed Seto, or when they questioned the validity of their relationship.

“Is there a reason you’re throwing trash all over my office?”

Jounouchi startled at the familiar voice. He hadn’t even heard Seto come in. When he saw the young CEO bend down to pick up the discarded newspaper, he held out his hand in warning. “Don’t--” he started, but Seto already uncrumpled the paper to see his own face staring up at him.

Seto snorted and folded the newspaper. He stepped over to his desk and dropped the paper into the garbage can where it belonged. “That’s the best they’ve got?” He set his briefcase on his desk and unlatched the locks.

Jou didn’t say anything, just stared dejectedly at the carpeted floor. How was Seto so nonchalant about this? He watched as Seto’s shadow crossed the floor until the man himself was standing in front of him.

“What’s wrong, Jou?” Seto asked, his voice quiet and tender. Before their relationship, Jounouchi never knew Seto could sound like that.

Brown eyes met blue. Jou’s fists clenched at his sides. “Doesn’t it ever... _ bother _ you? What they say about you? About...us?”

“Why should it?” Seto reached up, resting his hand along the side of Jou’s neck. His fingers idly stroked through the longer strands of blond hair they could reach. “Does it bother  _ you _ ?”

Jou stayed silent. He broke eye contact, shifting his gaze to the floor once more. His jaw clenched.

Seto suddenly pulled Jounouchi into a much-needed hug. “You shouldn’t let it get to you. As long as we’re together, people will talk. It won’t stop.”

“But, they said…” Jou’s arms tightened around his partner.

“I don’t care what they say about me.” In return, Seto tightened his grip on Jou. “I never did, and I’m not going to start now.” The brunet let out a snicker. “Besides,  _ you’ve _ said worse things about me. To my face.”

Jounouchi couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. He raised his head to meet Seto’s gaze again. “‘Cause you’re an asshole.”

Seto didn’t argue with that point. He planted a kiss on Jou’s forehead and let him go, heading back his desk. “Don’t listen to what the media says. They’re idiots.” A sardonic smirk played across his lips as he opened up his briefcase to reveal his laptop. “More idiotic than you, even.”

Jou laughed and stepped forward, giving Seto’s shoulder a good punch. “Shut up, you bastard.”

Though to outside ears their exchanges would sound mean or scathing, that was just how they were. Their back-and-forth insults and banter were things Jounouchi had come to rely on in their relationship. But underneath it all, he loved Seto. And, miraculously, Seto loved him.

Fuck what the media said. As long as they had each other, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
